Innumerable surfaces are in contact within the confines of an automobile. The interaction or contact between certain surfaces within the vehicle may produce vibration or noise. Excessive vibration may lead to the degradation of equipment and/or noise that may get worse as the equipment and fittings or seals degrade. Operators of vehicles may seek solutions to prevent such noise and/or degradation.
One potential solution to unwanted vibration is the use of rubber stoppers, which can absorb forces that may cause vibration. For example, lid assembly assemblies for center console assemblies may include a rubber bumper to inhibit vibration of the lid assembly assemblies during operation of a vehicle. However, additional features may be required to further dissipate vibration or noise.
Accordingly, other damping features for limiting the vibration of center console assemblies are desired.